


Waitress

by MuffinWedge



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Musical References, Pregnancy, Romance, human names? what are those?, lord dominator turning girls gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinWedge/pseuds/MuffinWedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvia doesn't know what she wants to do with her life. Whatever it is, this isn't it. She's stuck in a small town working at an old fashioned diner waiting tables. While she loves working with her best friends, there's something going wrong in her life. </p><p>With Wander freaking out over his love life, a marriage going south, and her hot gynecologist hitting on her, who knows where life is leading her. She just hopes that wherever she ends up, she'll finally be satisfied.</p><p>(Based on the musical Waitress.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Negative

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on doing WOY x Heathers instead, but I wanted to start on something more light hearted.  
> Listening to Waitress is totally optional for this fic, but I strongly recommend you do it anyway :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

With a skip in his step and one of his best friends at his side, Wander made his way down the sidewalk. His shorter companion was nowhere near awake enough to deal with this crap. Peepers didn’t know how he’d convinced him to wake up an hour earlier than usual, but he’d done it. God, the sun wasn’t even peeking over the hills. As soon as they got where they were going, he was making himself a cup of coffee.

They had stopped by the drug store first, picking up something that had to be explained by Wander. Only then did he understand why they were doing this. Going through this after hard work would only further frustrate Sylvia. Though Peepers had to admit to feeling a bit miffed at the fact that Wander knew something that he didn’t.

Once they arrived at their friend/ co-worker’s apartment, Wander took the spare key buried in the soil of her potted plant. After wiping the dirt off his hand and onto his shorts, he unlocked the door, but not without criticism from Peeps.

“Disgusting,” he commented quietly. “I could have lended you my handkerchief, you know.”

“Aw, don’ even worry ‘bout it Peepers,” he responded happily. “I gotta wash these anyway. Plus, I’m gonna change into my uniform before we head over to Starbella’s.”

Before he could get a response, he slammed the door open in his excitement. “Sylvia!” Wander sang, the bang frightening his best friend’s dog in the process.

“Whoopsie! Sorry Steve,” he apologized in a much calmer tone. The gray pitbull glared at him before huffing and laying down in his bed by the loveseat. It was ragged and smelled like corn chips, but the dog seemed to like it well enough.

Peepers raised an eyebrow at his co-worker, who only smiled sheepishly in response. He rolled his eyes and pushed their way inside and shut the door behind them. “That is the worst name for a dog.” 

Most people would have been annoyed at having someone shove them so rudely, but Wander was a rare breed of easygoing, that many would consider to be a doormat. Of course, he felt anger and annoyance like everyone else, but he was a so focused on spreading positivity that he mostly responded with smiles and hugs. Peepers often found himself both endeared and agitated by his bouncy personality. Almost everyone he met was amazed by him.

Well, _usually_.

Wander brushed off the harsh physical contact easily and called to his best friend, whose head was already peeking around the corner of the hallway. Her eyes were squinting and her dyed hair was unbrushed as if she had just woken up. Not at all shocked that these two would barge in uninvited, she came fully into view, only wearing boxers and a black tank top. She shot them an irritated, yet expectant look.

"You boys are lucky Ryder's leaves for work even earlier than we do."

Pulling the small box out of his messenger bag, he sang once more. “Sylvia!” Then in a normal, yet still eager voice, “Time to pee on a stick!”

Syl’s hand slapped her own face in embarrassment, the other cupping her elbow in support. She almost regretted telling him anything at all.

“Thanks buddy.” she said gruffly after clearing her throat. “But I’m not sure I’m ready to know just yet,” she replied unenthusiastically. It was clear she wasn’t feeling great about this whole situation. Not that either of them blamed her. Neither of them could see the tough and constantly busy woman becoming a mother. At least, not in her current situation.

Though Peepers kept this in mind, he was still upset at being the last to know. He took the pregnancy test away from Wander and tossed it to her. She caught it effortlessly. “Seems like you’ve waited long enough. Get to it and do it,” he commanded without an ounce of compassion. His index finger pointed straight to the bathroom door. He was like a statue in that position. A very short and demanding statue.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay guys, enough.”

“Y’know what he means,” Wander interjected to calm them before they started arguing. The smile returned to his face. “I hope you didn’t use the bathroom yet. If not, I could get you some water or— ”

“No, Wander, I’m…” _Not ready to face the truth? Scared of discussing this with her husband?_ She had no idea what she was trying to say. If she put it off, she’d never get to it. Here her friends were. They came here with support in their hearts, ready to find out the truth with her.

“Ugh… fine.”

Wander bounded over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The squeezing only made her more anxious. Her hands felt like lead as she played with the box, scratching at the edges as she read the instructions on the back. Seeing the stress evident on her face, Peepers sighed.

“C’mon Zbornak, it’s better to know.”

“We’ll be right here with you Syl!”

“It’s no or it’s yes.”

Then in unison, as if they planned it. “Either way ya gotta take the test.” There was no way of knowing whether they rhymed like that on purpose, but knowing Wander, they might have. This was so not the time for one of those spontaneous songs her friend was suspiciously good at.

That was how Sylvia was pushed into her bathroom. With a few deep breaths she stared down at the box, tearing it open. She always hated the way part of the top flap of the cardboard tore, leaving the box looking patchy and ugly. One part of her mind told her that it wasn’t the best time to think of that. The other told her that she could use all the distractions she could get.

What if she _was_ pregnant? Sure, kids were fine, but she never planned on being pregnant. She knew for sure that Ryder wanted them. Something about how he wanted to pass on his family name. Though she thought he was just bitter that she refused to change her last name when they got married. Either way, she still had to decide for herself.

She tried to pull the door shut behind her, but it seemed to be resisting. Glancing back, she saw Peeps and Wander holding it still. Her blank expression said all it needed to.

“We’re going to make sure you do this properly, Zbornak.”

“We’re here to help ya Syl! Don’t make a big deal of it,” Wander said in a pure demonstration of childish optimism. 

"I love you guys, but this is where I draw the line!" Her eyes narrowed at them. Expecting them to be affected in some way, she kept glaring at the two, expecting them to back down.

Wander gave a resigned sigh. A serious look replaced the goofy smile he usually had. "Syl, I don't mean to argue, but you know as well as I do that you're just gonna put it off for an hour just to tell us that you're not ready yet." His expression softened a bit. "I'm not gonna peek or anything. I just think it's best you do this now."

She hated to admit it, but he was totally right. She had a couple weeks to think about this, and that should have been enough. While ready to flat out deny their ridiculous request… Well, it wasn’t like things could get any worse for her.

“Fine. I’m just gonna pee on the damn thing,” she mumbled to them, embarrassed. She tried to convince herself that this was for the best. It kind of was. Having an answer was better than just pretending that night didn't happen.

Wander moved the shower curtains and laid the display towels in the bathtub before sitting down in it. Peepers hopped up to sit on the bathroom countertop, making him taller than when he was standing on the floor.

“Nonsense, Sylvia. You can just pretend that we're just 'one of the girls'.” Peeps responded, his voice becoming a bit condescending. Syl guessed the height thing was going straight to his head. She rolled her eyes before taking the pink and white stick out of its box and positioning herself so she could easily see where she was aiming. Her hand moved to toss it into the garbage before Peepers grabbed it and tossed it to Wander. “Read the instructions.”

“You could’ve read it yourself,” Syl muttered. Usually she would have fought him on it more forcefully, but she was stressed enough. Plus, the little man probably liked feeling in charge for once.

Wander turned the box around to read the back. He squinted and adjusted his glasses before reciting the words perfectly. “Se puede saber la duración de la—”

“English!” He demanded, thinking that was obvious. While Peeps understood Spanish, speaking it since he was a child, his friends did not.

Wander fumbled with the box at his friend’s command. “Do not insert the test stick into your vagina,” he read, hoping that was more helpful.

Peepers slapped his hand over his eyes. “Wow. Thank you, Wander,” he remarked sarcastically. Then, in a more aggressive voice, "Just give me the box!"

“I already peed on it. Really not that complicated,” she admitted after flushing, hoping it would put an end to the negative atmosphere. God, she thought having friends here was supposed to _help_. A sigh escaped her lips, the significance of this outcome weighing on her shoulders like boulders. She placed the stick down on the toilet’s tank lid.

“How’d I ever get myself in this mess? It was just one drunk night in that stupid red dress—”

“Aw, I love that red dress!” Wander interrupted. They could practically see cartoony red hearts in his eyes as he gushed. “I remember helpin’ you pick that out! The one that sparkles, an’ looks like an ice skatin’ outfit?”

“Ugh, not helping Wander!” Peepers shouted at the same time Sylvia nudged him off the counter with her elbow so she could wash her hands.

“Well, maybe his, uh… ‘machinery’ is broken somehow,” he commented as an attempt at comfort. The two stared at him, still figuring out if they heard that right. “Yeah!” he said more confidently, standing up and stepping out of the tub. “Maybe his boys don’t swim, I mean, ‘Wow, miraculous luck!’”

Sylvia chuckled humorlessly at the thought of her husband’s “machinery” being broken _Man, I wish._

“Pfft, ‘miraculous’,” Peeps laughed. “It sure would be, to get away with an unprotected fu—”

“Language!” Wander warned like a parent scolding a child.

“Ugh, see!” Sylvia complained. “Wander’s already more of a mother than I could ever be!”

There was a moment of silence where her best friend hugged her from behind. He began saying things that were probably his usual encouraging. It really could have been anything based on how she was ignoring everything around her. Soon, that little stick was going to decide her fate.

“Funny how one night can ruin your whole life,” Sylvia said in a matter of fact tone. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling, but there was a latent sense of calmness in her despair. Why she felt it, she had no idea, but she was grateful for it.

“Don’t go there yet, we don’t know what the test says,” Peepers instructed warmly. Well, as warmly as his nasally, irritating voice could manage.

“Too late for that. I think I’m already panicked.” Wander let go of her when she pushed her thick, wavy hair out of her almond shaped eyes. The bathroom mirror was a bit smudged where she should have seen her face clearly. Sylvia’s stomach was uneasy and her palms were sweating. Her voice was under control, but she was not.

“Just calm down god dammit!” Peepers responded, sounding more alarmed than he really had any right to be. She supposed her mood was affecting her friends pretty strangely.

“Maybe it’ll all be fine,” Wander said, soothingly laying a hand on her shoulder. “Just think positive, and hope for a negative.” He gestured to the pregnancy test at the last word.

Thinking it over, her breathing became more stable. “Yeah… Focus on the negative.” _It was only one night. There’s a chance that it would be completely fine._

Wander’s voice broke her out of her bubble of positive— or _negative_ — thoughts. He retracted his hand and sat on the closed toilet seat to face her.

“What even happened? I thought you don’t sleep with your husband much anymore.” His big brown eyes stared at her expectantly.

She sighed, stuttering her answer. “I jus- He got me drunk. I do stupid things when I’m drunk, like sleep with my husband.” 

They almost expected her to look at them with a big smile on her face. Unfortunately, there was only the same frustration. Peepers didn’t know whether it was funnier since she wasn’t joking. If not for the serious atmosphere, he would have made a witty comment back. Instead, he tried for something more comforting.

“Oh, well… We’ve all made that mistake,” he responded, slowly realizing how that made no sense at all.

Still, it got Sylvia to laugh. “And what ‘husband’ might you have? You keepin’ something from us, Peeps?”

The pink tinge spread across his skin quickly. “N-no I am not!”

“Oh, don’t sweat it,” she reassured him. “Even if you’re not, you can take my husband. I don’t mind.”

Syl wondered if Wander, so lost in his perfect little optimistic world, wondered what brought on this bleak view on her own marriage. He usually had something to say at her pessimism. Then again, she herself didn’t know what was happening. Once she and Ryder were happy, then something was just… _off._

Whatever thoughts he’d been having, he was keeping them to himself. He sat on the toilet seat, smartly keeping his distance from the pregnancy test. There was no questioning on his face, only a supportive smile. Something that she really needed.

“How long has it been, Peeps?” She spoke with more confidence. Recovering from his previous embarrassment, he grabbed his phone off the counter.

“Er- it’s been about five minutes.”

“That means the test is ready. This is it!” Wander kept his nervous excitement low so as not to bother Sylvia.

Forcing her hand down to meet the stick, she took a deep breath. The fear was back. Whether or not she was ready to be a mother didn’t matter. This little thing was going to decide for her. She bit her tongue before turning it over and scanning the little oval near the end of the stick. 

For a second, she thought her eyes were deceiving her. She blinked once. Then twice. And a few more times. Wander and Peepers looked at her from either side of the bathroom. She couldn’t read their expressions very well. But she knew they wanted an answer. She continued to stare at the stupid little pink stick.

“Shit.”


	2. What Baking Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvia's been crabby for the past couple weeks. She wants to find a way to apologize to her friends to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to have this out sooner. Don't worry, I won't forget about this fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Do you need any help with the pies?” Wander called as he opened up the door to the kitchen. “I’m nowhere near as good as you are, but I can still whip up a tasty dessert!”

Sylvia sighed, fatigued from the amount of questions her friends bombarded her with. Hardly even a couple weeks since she found out she was pregnant, and everyone close to her felt the need to help. Her mom and brothers offered to come over a couple times to help. Even the usually commanding Peepers decided he needed to be nicer. Nice in his own weird way, but nice nonetheless. It was getting a bit bothersome.

Plus he was just being nice. Everyone knew his pies were much better than hers. 

“No thank you Wander. I’m fine,” she uttered, an edge in her rough voice. Whether it was pregnancy hormones or just plain annoyance from the past couple weeks, she wanted to be left alone.

“Are you sure?” His face seemed unsure. Sylvia had no desire to have this conversation. She may have been pregnant, but she didn’t need to be babied like this.

“Yes,” she responded with gritted teeth. As soon as he put his hands up in surrender and walked back out to set up for breakfast. Once he was gone, she got back to her baking. 

She loved Wander. She really did. They’d been best friends since high school, and despite their problems, they always strengthened each other in different ways. Still, it didn’t exactly make her feel good that he could sense her mood so well his soul might’ve been in her body. 

Working at Starbella’s place was taxing enough. On your feet the entire day, dealing with the annoying manager, greeting every customer with a false smile and a “Hello, how ya been!” The entire routine was exhausting.

Now her time baking the pies, while typical, was a welcome process that day. Only an hour before they opened on a Wednesday morning, and she didn’t have to see anyone’s face. She could bring out the ingredients to mix together. She always starts by bringing out the sugar, butter, and flour.

Sylvia was rough while handling the baking. Her hands squeezed with frustration as each ingredient passed through them. She could almost taste the atmosphere she’d created. Peepers and the other cook were doing everything in their power to ignore her. _Maybe this’ll show ‘em how goddamn happy I am working on my own._

Making the pie crust was an odd experience. She used the same ingredients, day in and day out, and could still end up with different results. Maybe one was more flaky, or its edges weren’t crimped well, or it was a bit bumpy, yet still tasty. It was normally just a routine, but lately, it amazed her how her baking affected something so majorly.

Sylvia wondered what ingredient she would need less or more of to improve her pies. Maybe she could use more flour, or sugar. When it came to baking, only Wander knew the exact things they needed. She could make them fine enough, but no matter what she tried, something fell short and kept the pie from becoming perfect.

“Yo Becks! What’s your special pie today?”

The manager’s obnoxious voice, and his strange nickname for her, broke her concentration. She instinctively stopped and patted the flour off her hands and onto her apron.

The sight of him was an odd one. No one could have guessed that a guy in his twenties who acted like such a “bro” would be hired by their elderly owner, Stella. He was the type of guy to flirt with anyone, party all night, and skip leg day at the gym. One thing she did appreciate about him was that he had no problem wearing makeup or being traditionally “feminine”. When she looked up, they saw his dark skin perfectly contoured and highlighted, as usual.

It took her a moment before she realized she hadn’t answered yet. “Ah- deep shit blueberry pie,” she stuttered. Syl kept back at work, mixing before preparing the pastry blender.

“Uh… Deep shit? I’m not trying to get Stell’s shop shut down, Becks.”

“Ye- Ah, I meant dish! Deep dish!” she corrected quickly.

Awesome huffed in annoyance. “Well, let’s not slip up like that in front of the customers, alright? We don’t want any trouble, B.” At that, he walked away and began scolding the chefs for burning the sausage the morning before. Normally, she would have cracked a smile at Peeps' death glare, but her mood was still sour.

Sylvia slapped her hand into the dough in annoyance. Her boss knew exactly how to get on her nerves without trying. Still, she did welcome the fact that he acted normal to her, despite knowing of her pregnancy. Whether he knew she didn’t like people hovering or he was just a dick, she didn’t mind it.

While her friends and co-workers knew of her situation, she didn’t have the courage to tell her husband. He was going to be way more excited than she was. It would only make her feel more guilty for feeling like this was anything less than an inconvenience.

She didn’t dislike kids. In fact, she was pretty good with them. But with her life the way it was now, she wasn’t sure she was up to the task.

Being trapped in this town as a waitress in someone else’s shop was just one of the reasons for her discontent. She was nearing her thirties, and she still didn’t know why she was so dissatisfied. Ryder used to make her feel electric, like nothing could stop them. But somewhere along the way, she lost something special. It wasn’t like she missed her life as a “bad girl”. She’d done so much experimenting in her life, she thought she’d find _something_ in her life worth a damn.

All that stuck with her throughout the years were her friends. Friends who were there no matter how crabby she acted toward them.

Sylvia sighed. She was going to have to apologize to Wander and Peepers for rejecting their help so harshly. After all, they only had good intentions. Unlike a certain someone she knew. But she would have to deal with that later.

“Yo Peeps,” she called, not bothering to look up.

“What is it?” His voice was raised a bit, almost as if he was expecting to be yelled at. She sighed.

“I’m sorry for being a grump these past few weeks, alright?” She looked up nervously. As much as she wanted to apologize, she still felt hesitant. She and Peepers didn’t really _do_ apologies. They insulted, but still supported each other. That was just the way their friendship was. There was never really a need for either of them to say sorry for it.

Peepers’ spatula shot down at an awkward angle, resulting in him sliding the pancake batter across the pan. After realizing the liquidly and crumbled bits were unsalvageable, he was forced to scrape it all into the trash. Eyes wide, he turned to Sylvia in shock and confusion. He looked around for a moment before pointing to himself.

“Me?” He used the spatula to point at himself. “Did you just… Is this a prank?” His eyes narrowed, now taking a defensive step back.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face. She didn’t consider this to be that unbelievable. “Yes, Peeps,” she groaned. “I said that I’m sorry. For being reclusive since… well, _that day._ ”

He was looking her up and down as if deciding this was safe territory. Sylvia restrained herself from drumming her fingers impatiently on the table. It only got worse as a self satisfied smile reached her friend’s face.

“Well, well, well,” he started annoyingly. “Am I to understand that you have finally come around to admit that I was right about something and you were wrong?

 _That_ was where she drew the line at her apology. Yeah, she could be nice to him for a second or two, but there was no need to let his head get too big. “Ahahaha, no,” she said bluntly. “I admitted I was wrong for treating you badly. You were right about nothing.”

One of Peep’s eyebrows raised. His odd eyes, one milky and one dark brown, narrowed at her. She wondered if that was weird for him, emoting with one blind eye. Either way, she would’ve gotten what he meant without him talking.

“Excuse me, I thought this was an apology.”

Syl groaned dramatically, glaring down at her short friend. “Fine. I’m sorry for disrespecting your greatness, my third in command, Peepers.” She bent forward a bit, bowing until she was his height. He seemed irritated, as if he knew that she was actually mocking his short stature.

She stood up straight, acting innocently enough for him not to demand a second apology.

“Hmm… I suppose I can forgive your insolence,” he said smugly. “If you name your child after me.”

“Like hell.”

She had to admit, the pout on his face was adorable. But cuteness wasn’t enough to sway her heart. No matter what way you looked at it, Peepers was a pretty bad name.

“But I am sorry, and I could use your help apologizing to Wander.”

Peeps could probably help with her apology. After all the things Wander did for her throughout the years, she could stand to something a little bit bigger for him.

There was something missing in her life, but she didn’t have to take it out on Wander. It didn't take her long to think of the one thing she could think of to make it up to him. After all, Wander had plenty of love to spread around. It was about time for him to be compensated for his good deeds.

***

Ryder was always there by the time she got home. He started work at the auto shop early in the morning and got back around six. Because of her request for extra work so she could earn more, she was on her feet from morning to night. If you asked her, her husband had it easy. He may have earned more than her, but her contributions saved them on more than one occasion. Not that he would ever acknowledge that.

Her beat up old truck took the spot closest to her apartment. It comforted her knowing that Ryder wasn’t there yet. Even though he’d probably be there soon enough, she could just enjoy at least a few minutes in silence.

Her legs weakly carried her up the concrete steps, supporting herself by holding onto the rail. Sylvia had her keys prepared and unlocked it. The door felt heavy as she pushed it open. Her back hit it once it was closed, slowly moving lower until she was sitting on the floor.

The numbness in her body was unwelcome, but not unfamiliar. Syl had been feeling this way for what felt like ages. Every night she came back feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her eyes closed as she pictured herself doing this in a month or two. Her feet would be swollen day in and day out. Then she really would need Wander’s help around the shop. She imagined the same pain, but a million times worse.

Not just the physical pain had her distressed. Her hand ran through her hair at the thought. In a few months, she would be showing. She wouldn’t be able to hide it from Ryder anymore.

Sylvia no longer felt bad about nagging her husband or giving him attitude in general. Their electrifying love burned out not too long after they settled down together. Once they did, they were complaining about each other's habits and mocking each other. Nothing was playful between them anymore.

What it reminded her of most was her parents. Before her dad was diagnosed with cancer, they were always on each others nerves. Her dad complained about how she disciplined the kids and she complained about him being lazy. Of course they stopped that and began showing their true feelings before he died. It was just a marriage thing. 

She was sure that was the case with her own relationship. From what she knew, it was kinda normal for it marriage to be boring and emotionally draining. Just because the romance was gone didn’t mean their love was.

Syl considered her own well being when it came to pregnancy. Of course, it would do her good to see an actual doctor about it. But if she did that, she would have to tell her husband. There was no way she could go to the hospital without him knowing. That man had friends everywhere. It might be better if she would just keep this a secret for as long as possible. Hell, with how much Ryder actually paid attention to her, he’s probably think she was just gaining weight.

Throughout her train of thought, she got up and brushed her teeth before changing into the t-shirt she always slept in. It was such a dull, typical process that she could hardly remember she was doing anything by the time she re-entered the living room. She thought to check her phone, that was still on the floor in front of the door. She sat back down there, feeling the cool sensation of the tiles on her bare legs.

Upon clicking the home button on her phone, she realized she had a couple texts from her friends.

**[Wander]**

**hey syl! sorry if i was bothering you earlier 2day, but im just worried about u :) just know if u ever do need help, call anytime! <3**

She couldn’t help but frown when she saw the sweet message. It only furthered her guilt for treating him like that. It was a strong contrast to what Peepers sent her.

**[Peepers]**

**Hey asshole, I did you a favor. Your lucky I have a friend desperate enough to meet up with a stranger.**

Now _that_ made her smile. Her grin widened when she sent him a message containing a single word.

***You’re**

Sylvia felt like her laugh shook the apartment when she got a " **Screw you.** " in response. It had been a while since she had an opportunity to laugh like that. The slight burst of happiness made her forget her living situation. It was nice.

After almost an hour and a half to herself, she heard that familiar roaring of the motorcycle nearing. That was her cue to move, at least a little closer to the couch. After a short moment of silence, she got up to immediately plop onto the loveseat. Her dog’s head perked up when the two of them heard muffled obnoxious laughter approaching the door. Sylvia groaned. She knew exactly what this meant.

She turned onto her side, facing away from the door, ready to pretend to be asleep. It wasn’t difficult at all, considering she was ready to rest the moment customers began leaving the restaurant. 

Her eyes shut lightly, the soothing darkness clearing her mind. The negative, the positive— it all became nothing as her consciousness started to shut down for a few hours. Growing up in a Samoan household, she had learned to sleep through any and all kinds of noise. So when Ryder finally opened the door, she could hardly hear it. She preferred it that way.

Ryder didn't bother her for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to get a Wander chapter soon enough! I hope you'll stick around for it :D

**Author's Note:**

> All reviews are read and appreciated :D


End file.
